mgw_productions_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
United States
File:125px-Flag_of_the_United_States.png|Flag of the United States File:220px-USA_orthographic.png|Location of the United States The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (U.S. or US) or America, is a country comprising 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions. At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2), it is the world's third or fourth-largest country by total area and is slightly smaller than the entire continent of Europe. Most of the country is located in central North America between Canada and Mexico. Characters * Albert Parodivic * Alligatorid * Azure Neon * Barry Discoman * Beatrice Kidman * Bethany Thompson * Bobby Falkner * Cleo Grier * Colonel Miller * Coyote * Crazy Mike * Damien West * Derek Randolph * Dixie Countrywood * Don Roberto † * Douglas Edwards (via immigration from the United Kingdom) * DVBST3PL0RD * Eagle Eye Jackson * Evette Weddingbelle * Fiona L. Grilley * Fuchsia Loveheart * Furor (part of the American Wasteland) * H-Core * Honua Kameāloha * J.W. Soundtrack * Jack Sawyer * Jason Squidnight * Jay Bailey * Kadeem Washington * Koa * LeRoy DeJazz * Lloyd Buchanan * Lucy Tribalfeather * Madame Madellaine * MaX eXXposure * Necro-Reaper * Neil Randolph * Oukonunaka * Peanuts * Pizza Girl * Psyan Chedelia * Pua Kameāloha * Quincy Robinson * Randy Synthpop * Rapster * Rattlesnake Jack * Retro-64 * Richard Medievalblade * Roy Hannibal * Ruby Knowles * Sack Mask Joe * Shani Threefeather * Spencer Chao * Strawbrain * Tony Broadway * Trevor Stevens * Trudy Alexander * Warden Jackson * Weai'masitoon * William Crimstal † indicates they are deceased Voice Actors * Alan Tudyk * Andrew Morgado * Anzu Lawson * Awkwafina * Bill Hader * Billy West * Brad Garrett * Brennan Mejia * Bryce Papenbrook * Cameron Bowen * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa * Charlie Adler * Chris Jai Alex * Chris Rickabaugh * Clancy Brown * Crispin Freeman * Damon Dayoub * Dan Castellaneta * Daniel Dae Kim * Dante Basco * Dave B. Mitchell * Dave Fennoy * Dawnn Lewis * Doug Erholtz * Edward Bosco * Frank Welker * Fred Tatasciore * Fryda Wolff * G.K. Bowes * Gary Anthony Williams * Gerald C. Rivers * Greg Cipes * Greg Eagles * Grey DeLisle * Hynden Walch * Ike Amadi * Irene Bedard * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. * James Arnold Taylor * James Earl Jones * James Spader * Jamieson Price * Jason David Frank * Jason Momoa * Jeff Bennett * Jeffrey Combs * Jennifer Hale * Jess Harnell * Jesse McCartney * Jim Cummings * Jodi Benson * Joe Ochman * John Cena * John DiMaggio * John Kassir * John Mulaney * Johnny Yong Bosch * Josh Keaton * Josh Segarra * Juliet Landau * Karen Strassman * Kat Steel * Kath Soucie * Keith Silverstein * Kelly Hu * Kevin Hart * Kevin Michael Richardson * Kevin Sorbo * Keone Young * Khary Payton * Kimberly Brooks * Kimiko Glenn * Kirk Thornton * Lacey Chabert * Lani Minella * Lauren Landa * Liam O'Brien * Mae Whitman * Mara Junot * Marc Swint * Mark Hamill * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn * Marty Wright * Matthew Lillard * Matthew Mercer * Matthew Yang King * Megalyn Echikunwoke * Mela Lee * Michael Dorn * Michael Jai White * Mila Kunis * Milo Ventimiglia * Maurice LaMarche * Michael-Leon Wooley * Ming-Na Wen * Nolan North * Patrick Seitz * Paul Nakauchi * Peter Dinklage * Phil LaMarr * Rami Malek * René Auberjonois † * Rhasaan Orange * Richard Epcar * Rob Paulsen * Robert Englund * Ron Perlman * Ron Yuan * Ronda Rousey * Ryan Potter * Sean Chiplock * Ser'Darius Blain * Seth Green * Seth MacFarlane * Sheryl Lee Ralph * Soon-Tek Oh † * Steve Blum * Sunil Malhotra * Susan Dalian * Susan Egan * T.C. Carson * T.J. Storm * Tasia Valenza * Teala Dunn * Ted Sroka * Terry Crews * Tiffany Haddish * Tobin Bell * Todd Haberkorn * Tony Todd * Travis Willingham * Trey Parker * "Weird Al" Yankovic * Wes Studi * Will Yun Lee * Xander Mobus * Yuri Lowenthal * Zelina Vega † indicates they are deceased Locations Within the United States * Hawaii * Las Vegas * New York City * San Francisco Category:Real World Category:Countries